SHOUT!
"SHOUT!" is the twelfth opening theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, sung by Miyano Mamoru. It's also the first opening song used in the new series Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate. It made its debut on Turn 27 in the new series. Audio Lyrics TV Size Kanji= ＧＥＮＥＲＡＴＩＯＮ　越えていつまでも。。。 永久に響き続ける声を。。。 （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＯＨ　ＳＨＯＵＴ　ＩＴ　ＯＵＴ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） 追い詰められて 打つ手もなくて 命運尽き て も この傷だらけの 手を握ってくれる キミがいるから 何一つ諦めずにいられる。 なりたい自分になれる ＧＥＮＥＲＡＴＩＯＮ　越えていつまでも。。。 響き続ける声を！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＯＨ　ＳＨＯＵＴ　ＩＴ　ＯＵＴ！！！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＮＥＸＴ　ＳＴＡＧＥにいる未来の自分へ 聞こえるよういに魂を叫べ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＯＨ　ＳＨＯＵＴ　ＩＴ　ＯＵＴ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＮＯＷ　ＬＥＭＭＥ　ＨＥＡＲ　ＹＯＵ　ＳＡＹ　（ＨＥＹ！） ＬＩＫＥ　ＴＨＥ　ＶＡＮＧＵＡＲＤ　（ＨＥＹ！） ＩＦ　ＹＡ　ＦＥＥＬ　ＭＥ　ＮＯＷ　ＬＥＭＭＥ　ＨＥＡＲ　ＹＯＵ　ＳＡＹ　（ＨＥＹ！） |-| Rōmaji = Generation Koete Itsumademo... Towa ni Hibiki Tsudzukeru Koe wo (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oh Shout It Out! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oitsumerarete Utsute mo nakute Meiun tsukite mo Kono Kizu darakeno Te wo Nigittekureru Kimi ga iru kara Nanhitotsu Akiramezu niirareru Naritai Jibun ni nareru Generation Koete Itsumademo... Hibiki Tsudzukeru Koe wo! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oh Shout It Out!!! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) NEXT STAGE niiru Mirai no Jibun he Kikoeru youni Tamashii wo Sakebe! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oh Shout It Out! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Now Lemme Hear You Say (Hey!) Like The Vanguard (Hey!) If Ya Feel Me Now Lemme Hear You Say (Hey!) |-| Translation = Keep on surpassing the Generations... A voice that echoes eternally (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oh Shout It Out! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) I'm cornered There's no way out My fate is at its end I'm covered in wounds But I grab your hand As you stand there I won't give up anything I'll be who I want to be Keep on surpassing the Generations... The voice that echoes! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oh Shout It Out!!! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) To my future self in the NEXT STAGE Cry out for a soul waiting to be heard! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oh Shout It Out! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Now Lemme Hear You Say (Hey!) Like The Vanguard (Hey!) If Ya Feel Me Now Lemme Hear You Say (Hey!) Full Size Romaji = GENERATION koete itsumademo... Towa ni hibikitsudzukeru koe wo... (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) OH SHOUT IT OUT! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) Oitsumerarete Utsute mo nakute Meiun tsukite mo Kono kizu darake no Te wo nigitte kureru Kimi ga iru kara Nanihitotsu akiramezu ni irareru Naritai jibun ni nareru GENERATION koete itsumademo Hibiki tsudzukeru koe wo! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) SHOUT IT OUT!!! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) NEXT STAGE ni iru mirai no jibun he Kikoeru you ni tamashii wo sakebe! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) SHOUT IT OUT!!! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) NOW LEMME HEAR YOU SAY (HEY!) LIKE THE VANGUARD (HEY!) IF YA FEEL ME NOW LEMME HEAR YOU SAY (HEY!) Mou ato ga nakute Hirumu ma suranakute Kakko warukute mo Kono mukou no mitou no Mirai wo tomoni yuku Kimi ga iru kara Fushigi to kankaku ga togisumasareteku Naritai jibun ga mieru GENERATION koete todorokasu Sekai he boku to kimi no koe wo! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) SHOUT IT OUT!!! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) NEXT STAGE ni iru mirai no jibun he Kikoeru you ni tamashii wo sakebe! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) SHOUT IT OUT!!! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) Hariageta koe ga dareka ni kikoeta naraba Mugamuchuu no kono omoi wo tsugerareta to shitara Kimi to boku no koe to omoi ga moshi eien nara Kono sekai mo kawaru GENERATION koete itsumademo Hibiki tsudzukeru koe wo! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) SHOUT IT OUT!!! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) NEXT STAGE ni iru mirai no jibun he Kikoeru you ni tamashii wo sakebe! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) SHOUT IT OUT!!! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) GENERATION koete todorokasu Sekai he boku to kimi no koe wo! OH-OH-OH-OH-OHSHOUT IT OUT!!! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) NEXT STAGE ni iru mirai no jibun he Kikoeru you ni tamashii wo sakebe! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) SHOUT IT OUT!!! (OH-OH-OH-OH-OH) NOW LEMME HEAR YOU SAY (HEY!) LIKE THE VANGUARD (HEY!) IF YA FEEL ME NOW LEMME HEAR YOU SAY (HEY!) |-| Kanji = |-| Translation = '' Add some lyrics to this section. '' Video TV Size = |-| Full Size = |-| MV Version = Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Anime Songs Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard G Series Category:Feature Articles